Yuudai Hoshigaki
Yuudai Hoshigaki ((干柿鬼鮫, Hoshigaki Yuudai) '''Is a S-rank missing-nin from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist who has been partnered with Amegakure's '''Gyugii Akimichi for some time now. He is a highly talented all around shinobi who has a great affinity with the water nature giving him the moniker of the Land Shark. Background Information Not much is known of this demented being's childhood or upbringing other than he excelled in his craft during the time of the bloody mist. After being the lone graduate of his class by slaying his peers he was gifted the task of taking on the owner of Samehada for his induction to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist in which he came out victorious in the end and became the new owner of Samehada at the young age of 14. This sword has grown rather attached to Yuudai as his chakra is unique and the two have formed a rather inseparable bond. Later in life Yuudai would get tired of the structured lifestyle of Kirigakure as he deemed the village to be growing soft as they did away with the bloody mist and ran the village under a kind structuring. Yuudai would flee becoming a missing-nin and a future rogue-nin after teaming up with his future partner and bingo book extraordinaire Gyugii Akimichi. He would then pledge his allegiance to Amegakure and run rough shod over other villages with his new partner and their newly formed army. The first big attack they would make would be the fall of Sunagakure where the rain would emerge victorious with minimal effort destroying the village, its forces (including konoha's reinforcements), and murdering the Kazekage which Yuudai did with his own hands. After this mauling the tandem would go back to their village of downpour and plot their next move in which regarded Kirigakure. Yuudai would return to his village in the night and murder every head of the village finishing it off with the Mizukage as he took the kage hat and wore it for himself. Yuudai now sits upon the throne of Kirigakure the new Mizukage bringing the hidden mist back to the ways he saw fit, the return of the brutal bloody mist lingers over the village. Personality & Behavior Yuudai is an antagonist, always mouthing off without caring of the consequence. He believes he is superior to any of his opponents no matter what the circumstance. Yuudai is a cold blooded killer with no remorse for anyone he comes into contact with, that being said he will show compassion and protect those who have been by his side the longest as well as those he has grown attached to. Appearance Yuudai is a very tall man with a very muscular build. He has shark like features like sharpened teeth (all swordsmen of the mist have this), bluish-gray skin, and three gills on each of his cheeks. He also wears all black attire with the standard blue Kirigakure arm warmers and boots with vertical lines all over them. He also wears a ring with a string through the hole around his neck as a necklace with a yellow stone in its center. Lastly, you will always see him with his brutal chakra eating sword, Samehada, always strapped to his back as it is his favorite weapon to murder people with. Abilities Ninjutsu- Master '''Yuudai is very proficient in the water, earth, and fire natures which allows him to manipulate the advanced '''Boil Release nature. '''Taijutsu- Master '''Yuudai being a former Seven Swordsman of the Mist shows he is a feared swordsman as well his ability to fight hand to hand. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By:Keru~ (talk) (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)